oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inspector Dee Dee
}} Inspector Dee Dee is the 37th episode of Season 4. Plot When Oggy is coming house to his house and saw something strange so he walks up in the door and saws the door lockers was broken and opens the door and looks around and nothing left even one and he looks around the house nothing left and when he reaches the bathroom and he starts saying Grrrrrr! And cries so he calls the police but didn't see it so the police leaved but Dee Dee pulls him and points the fridge that he wants to eat a food but the police splats dee dee (the cockroaches also wants food) so then Oggy goes to his living room and sat down to his pillow while Marky and Joey are staring to Oggy and so Oggy grabs the remote and Oggy starts whistling and Joey leaves and Marky sat down to next to Oggy. While Joey is reading a book/comic Dee Dee is thinking about the FOODS so he gets a 1 bag of flour and spread it over the place and saw foot prints so he keeps on brushing the flour to spot foot prints. So Oggy was hungry and gets to the kitchen with Marky and pretends that he was food and also Marky gets one and eat it but Oggy wasn't happy and tries to squish Marky with a Fly killer (pretending) so they start chasing around and Joey thinks they were crazy (back to Dee Dee Scene) and dee dee spot some bubbles/water and looks closely but it reaches the sewer but Dee Dee was scared and thinking he's hungry so he tries to be BRAVE then he go down the sewer and splats he's self by falling and saws a giant rat and he tells if did he saw the one he stole Oggy's things but no and he had an idea that he will pay so he will tell him where is it so Dee Dee pulls out he's wallet but it was a cooking pan then he squishes the rat and just draws where is the location in a paper (even the frying pan doesn't fit in his wallet) the rat wrote it becuse he don't want to be splaten agian. So back to the chase Marky was pretending being squished and laughing and reapers the same thing and they laugh each others and they jump in the pillow and say "ahhh" and eating chips and Joey things that they are crazy again. When Dee Dee came out the sewer but he was splat by he's poor strength and follows the map where it leads and sneaks and puts his fighting outfit and he uses his security card to open the lock and sneaks the corners and all of Oggy's things where there and saws a red octopus/squid was in there and Dee Dee acting Kung fu and the squid did the same thing that Dee Dee did and he beats him up and then Dee Dee says "go out" and finds the thing that he can carry all of he's things and the Marky and Oggy were the two he is making the guitar tones so Joey thinks they are CRAZY again and Dee Dee Honks the horn and waves his hand hello and Joey laugh while running towards to Dee Dee and finds the fly killer and gave it to Oggy and cries and the background tone starts say in "alleluia" and starts splatting Marky and then Joey says my turn then Oggy starts splatting Joey and then Oggy chases Dee Dee and while the chase he ascend entry steps on Joey and laughs and the episodes ends. Gallery Cute Dee Dee VS Rat.jpg Video References fr:Dee Dee Détective Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)